


Paidforwork

by Pinnate



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Gen, Kids bond over lack of sleep. Basically., Pre-Canon, Pre-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-14 06:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13001799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinnate/pseuds/Pinnate
Summary: Appearances can be everything you aren't.For a while.And then you're tired and you could care less about paperwork.





	Paidforwork

\---

Group project procedure is straightforward: Get it done quick. Then you can devote time to... everything else. However, this is complicated when both members are at death's mattress. Perhaps conversation could keep them both awake while working?

...

Apologies, but no. Inevitably, they both manage to fall asleep. It didn't matter if she was the most "popular" girl in school or that he was from a big, interesting city. Lack of sleep gives you a kind of apathy about that.

Apathy that lasts until Morooka berates you in front of your entire class and forces you to stay and finish the project during lunch hour.

Luckily, the adrenaline rush in addition to the sweet that Chie tossed her apologetically was enough to finish the project, but fatigue begins to tint her mind again as she buries her face in her hands. All was quiet for once. Maybe she could stay like this forever. 

That isn't possible. Do you not loathe that?

\---

"Amagi? Are you... alive."

Standing next to her desk, Yosuke felt relieved when she lifted her head and roughly slid a few papers away from her.

"I was just. Trying to do this all of last night, but I can't seem come up with the numbers my mother did last month." Yukiko muttered as she let her head fell forward and rest on the desk. Yosuke squinted in order to get a better look at the contents of a sheet of paper and saw... JUNES? Uh. He crossed his arms tightly.

"Oh, maybe it's just," he hugged his arms closer and continued, "The prices changed a little this month so even if you followed it exactly, it still wouldn't match."

Yukiko gave a pitiful thump against the wood with her forehead. Her fingernails started to claw the surface and suddenly went slack. He fidgeted with his headphone cord for a moment and. Yikes, maybe she was dead. This sucked and, well, sucked even more. 

He knelt down, slid the paper closer, and started to look it over. It was easy enough...

"You might wanna um, change the shrimp brand to this one, it's actually cheaper in bulk. Hm. Switch here, there's really no difference in quality. And here you can..." he trailed off.

\---

He scribbles on almost bored. Well, he was most likely bored... Emotionless. Like a machine. Except those need rest too. He did fall asleep as well. Recharge? Power sockets... but what kind of work could he possibly be doing? Maybe he's done this another time. Ten times. A thousand times. So then? Could it be... Yukiko fails to ignore being slightly curious.

"Do you have nightmares about price tags?"

He stops writing and squints at the paper.

With an edge, Yosuke retorts, "What, like you have ones about welcome mats? Oh oh, or maybe steam?" Ow.

Yukiko grimaces. "No Hanamura. It's just... just that you must stare at them a lot to know this so well," she responds while looking to the side to hide a scowl. Maybe it was a mistake to think he'd understand. He should severely power off.

His "Yeah. Whatever. Sorry." is not much of a consolation.

\---

Once he finished, he handed the form back to her for inspection. Yukiko should be impressed: after all, the total was about five thousand yen less than the month her mother worked out.

"Thank you." Yukiko said with a smile. Woah. It was actually a good look for her, in contrast to her earlier mood. Oh. She reached for something, but he quickly held both hands up and told her it was no charge at all.

Sheepishly, he continued with that it was no problem to help a customer, apologies for his attitude earlier, that she should request his assistance again next month if she needed help, if she was tired of... of... He almost wanted to ask about the inn. But. That was personal? Unprofessional.

His job was done here.

He settled for: "Uhm. I hope it all works out." and hoped her quiet nod meant yes.

-/-

**Author's Note:**

> +Whenever I saw these kids overworked I felt bad
> 
> +I really do wish they got more interaction in the actual game especially concerning career and business matters 
> 
> +But their dungeon convos in golden are my life breath. Arena, especially in Yukiko's route is good too
> 
> +Thanks for reading, this fic went through a lot of edits. This is like... version 6.0. Beta title was "Business First". Current title is a play on paperwork haha


End file.
